castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Knight
Green Knight is one of the 31 playable characters in the game Castle Crashers. His magic powers are Poison-elemental based and are excellent against beefy enemies. His starting weapon is the Thin Sword. Green Knight's specialties include damage over time, crowd clearing, and boss slaying. Description The Green Knight's element is Poison. All poison attacks do three hits of "damage over time". However, about half of the enemies in the whole game can resist that type of damage, which makes it about as effective as Fire, and makes it a relatively effective element. Involvement He is one of the four main King's knights, to whom he serves with loyalty. He will defend the kingdom at all costs, even if it means risking his own life in the process. His magical arts revolve around the use of poisoning clouds which can inflict poison status to any enemy who comes in contact with them. For this reason, he plays a more strategic role in the battlefield, as he can first poison a strong enemy and let him take damage over time, while he concentrates on attacking the rest. Magic All powers become stronger as the player levels up their Magic stat. The Green Knight's magic revolves around the use of poisoning clouds and all magical attacks do "damage over time" (DoT) after they hit. Splash Attack "Poison Burst" Element: Poison Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 (30 damage and 20 DoT; 38 at max potential and 25 DoT) A poisonous cloud billows forth, knocking over any enemies it hits and poisons them (if they are not already poisoned). It deals 3 hits of magical damage over time before wearing off, and they are completely unaffected by further poison damage over time effects until that happens. Each upgrade level adds to the range and to how many max hits the spell can inflict on an enemy that is not knocked over by it. However, its range is not as long as most other splash attacks, going only about 50% as far as Fire Splash from the Orange Knight, for example. This spell's collision is a bit odd in that it can go a decent amount past terrain obstacles such as walls, pits, and the line in the volleyball game, although it does not get its full length like the Ground Sawblades spell does. Magic Projectile "Poison Bullet" Element: Poison Damage: Base Magic Damage (59 damage and 20 DoT; 75 at max potential and 25 DoT) A ball of poison. The poisonous damage over time effect adds a nice bonus, with the only downside being the poison element will not affect Skeletons, as well as pretty much half of the other enemies in the game resisting the damage, this will make it harder on the level Marsh on Insane Mode. Elemental Infusion "Acid Burst" Element: 'Poison '''Damage: '''Base Magic Damage + Base Melee Damage (96 damage and 20 DoT; 110 at max potential and 25 DoT) A blast of poison drenches enemies in poison. The poisoning damage over time effect makes this pretty powerful, but it loses to fire because almost half of the enemies resist poison while almost half of the enemies are weak to fire. Magic Jump '"Poison Jump" Element: Poison Damage: Base Magic Damage (59 damage and 20 DoT; 75 at max potential and 25 DoT) Leaps up with poison billowing out below, poisoning any enemies below. Additional Information *The Green Knight has a different heavy attack ( / ) than the rest of the characters. Instead of spinning his weapon, he does a backflip in the air and attacks both sides. Trivia *The Green Knight is the only playable character with poison magic in the game. *The King might have promised the hand of the Green Princess to the Green Knight. *Out of all the other knights, the Green Knight seems to be the angriest on the selection menu, but the happiest on the main menu. *In the Newgrounds flash movie "Castle Crashing the Beard", the Green Knight is the axe bearing member of the Castle Crashers, with little role in the comedy. Often collaborating with the Blue Knight in tandem attacks. *In the Newgrounds flash movie "Castle Crashing XXX", he is the unofficial second-in-command (first in command being the Blue Knight). *In "Castle Crashing a Wedding", he kills the Conehead Groom by using his projectile magic. *Green Knight is a B Rank character (B-). * Green Knight was walking along minding his own business through the swamp village, when all of a sudden the sheriff comes and arrests him. "Next time you're going to be doing acid, don't do it in MY village!" the sheriff said. See also *Characters *Royal Guard Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Poison Category:B Rank Category:Playable Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Augmented Melee